06 July 1969
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-07-06 ; Comments *Just like the previous week (29 June 1969), Peel arrives for Top Gear the day after attending an outdoor show, this time the Stones' famous Hyde Park concert. In session tonight: Jon Hiseman's Colosseum, The Pretty Things, Imrat Khan and the John Dummer Blues Band. *The John Dummer Blues Band session is a repeat of the one broadcast on the 18 May 1969 show, but this time there's an extra track, A Few Short Lines. And I know next to nothing about Indian classical music, but this Imrat Khan session sounds like an absolute stormer to me. Highly recommended. *What else do I have to tell you? Oh yes, it's clear that the Peel/Walters relationship is developing nicely here, as there's several quips from John P about his new mate. And Peel bemoans the fact that David Bowie's new single is obviously not bound for the charts. Something called Space Oddity, apparently; whatever happened to that? *There appear to be a few speed issues here again; it seems a little slow at times. Also, it sounds like Peelie has trouble cueing up some of the recordings, as they often start too slowly. Sessions *Jon Hiseman's Colosseum *Imrat Khan *John Dummer's Blues Band *The Pretty Things Tracklisting (Courtesy Duff Paddy) *Fairport Convention - Si Tu Dois Partir (single) Island WIP 6064 *Third Ear Band - Druid One (LP: Alchemy) Harvest SHVL 756 *Colosseum - Elegy (session) *The Pretty Things - No More Spring (session) *Crosby, Stills & Nash - Pre-Road Downs (LP: Crosby, Stills and Nash) Atlantic 588 189 *Imrat Khan (tabla: Mahapurush Misra) - Alap N'gat from Rag Kalabati (session) edit *Colosseum - Grass is Greener (session) *John Dummer Blues Band - A Few Short Lines (session) *The Pretty Things - Alexander (session) *David Bowie - Space Oddity (single) Philips BF 1801 *Steamhammer - Even The Clock (LP: Steamhammer) CBS 63611 *Colosseum - Jon Hiseman's Condensed History of Mankind (session) *Dave Kelly (John Dummer Blues Band) - Hard Times (session) *McKenna Mendelsohn Mainline - Better Watch Out (LP: Stink) Liberty LBS 83251 *Imrat Khan - Rag Tori (session) *Mothers of Invention - Mr. Green Genes (LP: Uncle Meat) Transatlantic TRA 197 *The Pretty Things - Marilyn (session) *Blossom Toes - Kiss of Confusion (LP: If Only For a Moment) Marmalade 608 010 *Colosseum - February's Valentine (session) *Edgar Broughton Band - Love in The Rain (LP: Wasa Wasa) Harvest SHVL 757 *John Dummer Blues Band - Jungle Blues (session) *Johnny Winter - I'm Yours And I'm Hers (LP: Johnny Winter) CBS 63619 *The Pretty Things - Send You With Loving (session) Top Gear Theme (snippet) File ;Name *(torrent) JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 ;Length *02.02.00 ;Other *(Duff Paddy) This torrent is a re-upload of the 8 classic Top Gear shows that appeared on my Peel blog Kat's Karavan and have now expired onMost of them are full (or nearly full) shows, encoded as 320K MP3s from 7-inch reel-to-reel tapes. *Many thanks to hills1902 for supplying the tapes, to John for ripping and encoding them and to Phil for originally hosting the MP3s on his server. ;Available * Part of the JOHN PEEL'S TOP GEAR - 8 SHOWS FROM 1969 & 1970 torrent Category:1969 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online